


Geometry in Six Dimensions

by Poetry



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Interspecies, Moresomes, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Tumblr: poly-morphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A six-way relationship contains within it many smaller relationships, no less significant. A drabble series for all of the pairs and triads within the Animorphs OT6, inspired by the poly-morphs tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A World Apart (Cassie/Tobias/Ax)

She loves them both for who they are, but she also loves them for the way they love each other.

Cassie tries not to intrude. They've created their own life in the woods, one she'll never truly understand. But sometimes, she watches them being them: Ax galloping through the meadow with Tobias flying overhead, both of them morphed human and watching TV in Ax's scoop, Tobias perched on Ax's back as they drift off to sleep. 

Sometimes, she joins them. More often, she just watches, in awe of a family that found each other across the great expanses of space.


	2. Voyeur (Jake/Cassie/Rachel)

Rachel likes it when they kiss.

A year ago, if you even mentioned her cousin kissing anyone, Rachel would grimace and roll her eyes. And the first few times she saw Jake and Cassie kiss, she did roll her eyes. He looked like he was trying to eat her face.

But Jake's learned how to please a woman, and now when they kiss, it's different. He touches her cheek; she leans into his palm. He presses his lips to her neck; she melts.

Rachel likes it when Jake kisses her girlfriend, because she likes to watch Cassie slowly come apart.


	3. What They Might Have Done (Cassie/Ax)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «It is not possible to conceive of a greater evil than the deliberate killing of a child.» – from MM3: Elfangor's Secret

Cassie knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it. She morphs horse and goes for a run.

In the meadow, Ax is running too, for the same reasons she is. They run together for a long time before Ax says, «We almost killed a child tonight.»

Cassie remembers the child-Controller, trapped under the rubble they created. She knows that to Andalites, it is unthinkable to kill a child. «Yeah. We did.»

«Thank you,» Ax says. «For going back to rescue him.»

Cassie demorphs and buries her fingers in soft blue fur until he finally stops shaking, thinking of their almost-sins.


	4. We Sing the Body Electric (Cassie/Tobias)

Tobias morphs in Cassie's bedroom and says, "I've forgotten my body again."

Cassie reaches out and finds his pulse point. "Jugular vein. Same place as a hawk's."

She leans in, breath tickling his ear. "Pinna. Funnels sound toward the eardrum."

She names and touches every outside part. Then she goes inside. "Prostate," she says. Gentle strokes, and Tobias sighs into her pillow. "Responds beautifully to pressure."

At the end, he's shaky, breathless, and centered in his human body. His skin fits the way it should. And should the others need the comfort of his body, he's ready to give it.


	5. First of Many (Cassie/Rachel)

"I've never kissed a girl before."

"About the same as kissing boys," Rachel says. "I know you know how to do that. Marco and Jake gave me good reviews."

Cassie's face heats. "How do you know about kissing girls?"

"Melissa and I tried it." Rachel rolls on top of Cassie. "Can we just do it already?"

Rachel's mouth is hungry, sucking and probing. Cassie thinks, _why should she have all the fun?_ and nips at Rachel's lips until she whimpers. 

Cassie will never tire of this, she decides: molding all of Rachel's power and fire with her lips and hands.


	6. Children of the Future (Marco/Ax)

Marco introduces Ax to liquor, and they tell each other about their childhoods.

"Isn't it fucked up," says Marco, "that the boys your age were brought up to be soldiers?"

Ax observes, "It is unfair – unfffffair – that you are treated differently from your father because of your skin tone."

By now, they're sprawled together, limbs overlapping. "What should the world be like, then? For kids?"

"I do not know," says Ax, his breath dizzying with liquor-smell. "That is the world we must create, after the war." His mouth shapes words against Marco's cheek. "That is what we must hope for."


	7. Rising to the Occasion (Tobias/Marco/Jake)

Tobias looks down at himself and blushes. "I, uh. Sorry?"

Marco looks at Jake, breathes out, "You know, if it would help… I can morph Jake."

Tobias imagines: two Jakes, one mouth nibbling each ear. Two Jakes, murmuring his name. Two Jakes, their attentions totally focused on him. 

But it wouldn't be two Jakes. It would be Jake, and Marco wearing Jake's face. That wasn't right.

"Why don't you two get started and I watch?" Tobias suggests.

Jake and Marco smile at him, then kiss. The desire in it would be enough to wake the dead – and Tobias isn't, yet.


	8. Signal Transmission (Ax/Jake/Tobias)

"Is he, uh. Taking visitors?" Jake asks.

«I am his uncle, not his keeper. We cannot force our comfort upon him.» 

"Then what can I do?"

«I do not know. I – » His thought-voice breaks. «I've _tried_ , Prince Jake.» 

Jake puts his hands on Ax's shoulders and squeezes, then pulls him into a hug. "Of course you have," he murmurs. He realizes he's holding back tears. What can either of them do?

"When he's ready to talk about Taylor, we'll be there," Jake says. "All of us."

Somewhere overhead, he hears leaves rustle, and a wide-winged silhouette floats away. Message received.


	9. The Warriors (Rachel/Ax)

"So," says Rachel. "What have the others taught you about how humans do it?"

"You mean sex? Sssseeeex," Ax says. "Jake told me it physically expresses a bond of affection. And – " His face heats. "He showed me."

"Sex can be like that. But it can also be like a battle." Her eyes glitter. "You like fighting. You chose it. You and me both."

Ax seems to consider this, then steps very close, so Rachel can feel the heat radiating from him. "I have sometimes wondered which of us would win, if we fought."

Rachel bares her teeth. "Let's find out."


	10. Where Kinship Lies (Tobias/Ax)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B.: This drabble is not incestuous, nor is any other drabble in this series.

When we go swimming in the creek, I notice Ax staring at his body, then at mine. 

"What's up, Ax?"

"It is a shame I cannot acquire DNA from a morph," he says.

"I think I'm missing the connection."

"If I could, I would acquire your human DNA and perform the Frolis Maneuver again. We are family. My human body should resemble yours."

"Ax, I don't have Elfangor's DNA, but he's still a part of me. So I can be a part of you. Family isn't blood." I reach out and squeeze Ax's shoulder. "It's what we give each other."


	11. To Be a Son (Marco/Tobias)

Tobias grabs Marco's arm. "What do you talk about with your mom?"

Marco rolls his eyes. "Not our big kinky six-some, if you're worried."

"That's not what I mean." Tobias licks his lips. "I have no idea what to talk about with Loren. You know what it's like. To get your mom back."

"Dude, it's not like there are magic words. Spend time with her. Learn about each other. The rest just comes."

"I don't know how to love someone like that."

The corner of Marco's mouth curls into a smile, gentler than his usual. "Tobias, I _know_ you do."


	12. Two Hours (Cassie/Rachel/Tobias)

They have two hours. Cassie means to use them.

"Don't morph clothes," she says, between heated kisses to Rachel's neck, and Tobias emerges naked from a chrysalis of feathers.

She has Rachel ride Tobias, because that's what she needs, while Cassie straddles his face. They kiss over Tobias' body. When Rachel can't quite reach the edge, Cassie spreads her legs open so Tobias can find just the right angle.

Near the end of two hours, Tobias asks Cassie, "How were you able to do that?"

"Because I'm more afraid of the war than I am of making love to you."


	13. Help Me Make it through the Night (Rachel/Marco/Jake)

"He needs me," whispers Jake, urgently. "He might have killed his mom today. I've known her since I was little. I can support him."

"He almost saved his mom, but let her get away," says Rachel. "He wants to be punished. He wants someone to tell him he's a failure, but hold him anyway. He needs _me_."

Marco finishes demorphing and says, "You know what I need? Some people to fight over how cute and charming I am. Or just something to hold onto." His smile is thin and haunted. "Cuddle pile at my place. I need both of you."


	14. Mercy (Tobias/Jake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate interpretation of how Tobias started hero-worshipping Jake, written to the prompt from kamg_weekly_100: "It was pity that stayed his hand, and mercy, not to strike without need."

Tobias spat up toilet water, dripped on the tile floor, and steeled himself. Jake made the bullies go away. That meant he had to be even bigger and meaner than they were.

"Please," he begged, as soon as he caught a breath.

"Shh. Don't talk." Jake bent down and pounded Tobias' back firmly but gently. The last of the toilet water rushed from his mouth. He caught Tobias under the armpits and helped him to his feet. Finally, Tobias let himself relax against Jake's broad frame.

Not bigger and meaner than the bullies. Stronger. There was a difference, after all.


	15. Meet Cute (Ax/Cassie/Rachel)

"You say my human form is pretty," says Ax.

"Yeah," says Rachel. "And your Andalite body is cute."

"I do not find you attractive when I am an Andalite."

"And when you're human?" says Cassie.

"Then I find both of you beautiful."

"Really?" says Cassie, more eagerly than she intended.

"Of course," says Ax. "Rachel is the wind. You are the trees. Each is beautiful on its own, but even more so together."

Rachel kisses Cassie's cheek. "Ax's body is made from me, Marco, and Jake. You're a part of him too. How could he think you're anything but gorgeous?"


	16. Given in Return (Marco/Jake/Ax)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for kamg_weekly_100 to the prompt, ""In huts on the beaches would you be living still, had not [we] carved out your haven and toiled upon your walls."

"Tell us!" growls Jake. Ax is taller than most of them, but so is Jake, and he grips the Andalite by the shoulders. "I'm your prince. Doesn't that mean anything?"

«You know it does.» 

"Ax, tell us," says Marco, quiet but intense. "You owe us. We rescued you from the ocean. We gave you a chance to fight. You don't need to betray your people. But you need to do this."

Ax slumps. «Perhaps. But… I do not know how humans express love.»

"Yes you do," says Jake, not letting go, and he and Marco lead him by the hands.


	17. Dress-Up (Cassie/Marco/Rachel)

It started when Marco came to Rachel's bedroom looking for her and saw Cassie trying on her clothes instead. 

Marco demorphed and smirked. "You tied that wrapskirt wrong."

"Well, if you're so smart, show me how," Cassie challenged him.

Rachel came in to see Cassie completely enveloped in flowing white skirt, like an angel, and Marco in one of her blouses, his collarbones and shoulders bare. They looked up at her, and in her borrowed clothes they looked strangely innocent, almost like children.

They wanted to wear what she wore, touch what she touched. Maybe she wasn't tainted, after all.


	18. Janus (Rachel/Tobias/Ax)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for kamg_weekly_100 to the prompt "Of changing and of shifting shape." Janus is the Roman two-faced god of transitions - appropriate to the theme of the drabble, and also because with this drabble I'm halfway through the 36 combinations of characters I'm writing drabbles for.

Tobias stares at himself in the mirror Rachel brought. "Is this what I really look like?" he says.

Ax and Rachel nod.

"What if my eyes were a little too small? Would you know the difference?"

"Tobias, why are you so worried?" says Rachel.

"Because I'm not sure I remember my face right when I morph human. What if I picture it wrong and I'm not really myself anymore?"

«The DNA remembers,» says Ax. «The morph remembers.»

"And even if it didn't," says Rachel, hugging Tobias, "we would."

«When you are a hawk, we keep your human face with us.»


	19. To Protect and Defend (Rachel/Tobias/Jake)

Tobias, Rachel, and Jake were on their way to junior prom when they heard pained cries and cruel laughter coming from the playground.

Tobias gave nothing away, but Rachel and Jake knew that it hurt him as much as if he were the one being beaten.

"Stay here, Tobias," Rachel said. "We'll deal with this."

"I'll help," Tobias said.

Jake clasped his shoulder. "Please. Let us handle this one."

Tobias let them. The laughter and the cries ended, replaced by Rachel's fury and Jake's steadfastness.

Tobias didn't have to face everything himself, he realized. Thanks to Elfangor, he had protectors.


	20. Right-Hand Man (Marco/Jake)

Marco always knew that Jake was going to be someone important. From childhood, he wanted to be the Riker to Jake's Picard, the McCoy to his Kirk, the Han to his Luke. When Jake became Somebody, Marco would be his right-hand man.

But Star Wars never showed the scene where Luke has nightmares about his father and Han holds him while he gasps and shakes. Riker doesn't have to act the ruthless tactician so Picard can live with himself.

Marco hadn't known what it meant to be the right-hand man – but he would have wanted it anyway, if he had.


	21. A Duty Shared (Jake/Ax)

After the adventure with the Time Matrix, Jake worried what would happen if he died. Would his friends he'd come to love endure without him? What about his family?

He shared his fears with Ax, more soldier than any of them.

«If you should fall,» Ax said, «I will carry your burden.»

"Which burden?" Jake had so many.

«I will do my utmost to free your brother, as you would have done for mine.»

Jake felt feather-light. The thought had weighed heavily on him. But he trusted Ax's slender shoulders to bear it, as much as anyone's in the universe.


	22. Scoop Nights (Marco/Tobias/Ax)

"You work together so well," says Peter. "The three of you. How do you do it?"

"Tobias is recon, Ax is intelligence, I'm tactical," Marco says. "Like Star Trek."

"That's not what I mean. A boy, a hawk, and an Andalite living together in the woods. How does that work?"

«We let Marco sleep in and he puts up with us,» Tobias says. That satisfies Peter's curiosity. 

Tobias doesn't tell him how Marco clutches Ax for warmth in the night, Tobias perched on the curve of his blade. Even when they wake at dawn, he can't bear to sleep alone.


	23. Family Photographs (Cassie/Marco/Tobias)

"What's that?" says Marco, peering at the book Cassie's holding.

It's too late to hide it. "Family photo album. That's me, my mom, and Grammy."

«I can see the connection.» Tobias is perched nearby. Even hawk-shaped, she can tell he's drinking in the photos like he's parched. Marco just looks sad.

"We'll find your mom, Marco," she says. "And Tobias, you have Ax."

«We could get a picture of the six of us.»

"Where would we keep it?" Marco says.

He's right. That picture would be dangerous in the wrong hands. "We couldn't." She smiles at them. "But… we'd know."


	24. A Refugee in Neverland (Tobias/Rachel)

Sometimes Tobias feels like Peter Pan. He's small and delicate where she is tall and supple. He's escaped to Neverland in the body of a hawk, while his Wendy grows older and more beautiful every day.

This might bother some other boyfriend. It doesn't bother Tobias.

When Rachel embraces him, she enfolds him completely in her arms and rests her chin atop his head. Held close against her chest, Tobias feels like he's melting into her. 

Tobias leans back into the strength of Rachel's arms as she bends down to kiss him, and finds strength in being weak for her.


	25. Making Fun (Marco/Rachel/Tobias)

At first, Marco teased them because seriously, Xena and Birdboy? How did that work?

Then he teased them because he hadn't known that Rachel or Tobias could love anyone like that, and he was _jealous_.

Then he teased them because it seemed like maybe they knew he was jealous, and he had to keep up appearances. 

"Does Tobias even know how to use human lips for anything but looking grim?" Marco said.

"Oh, he definitely knows," Rachel said, smirking. 

"If he asks again, maybe I'll just show him," Tobias told her.

Now they were teasing him back. Marco was _doomed_.


	26. Solidarity (Cassie/Marco)

They were walking barefoot through the dark city after a mission when Tobias said, «Someone's stopped Marco a few blocks back. Too dark to tell who.»

"I'll go back and see," Cassie said. 

She found Marco cornered by a police officer. "What are you doing here, young man?" he said. "Are you selling drugs?"

"He's with me!" said Cassie, grabbing Marco's hand. "We were, uh, looking for a place to…"

The officer rolled his eyes. "Go home, lovebirds. It isn't safe."

Marco's hand trembled in hers as they walked away. "Jake didn't get stopped."

Cassie smiled sadly. "Yeah. I know."


	27. Be Prepared (Marco/Rachel)

Rachel arched her back and gasped. "How do you know how to _do_ that?"

"Do what?" said Marco. "Drive you into throes of unbridled passion?"

Rachel thumped him. "What you just did. Unclasp my bra with your mouth."

"Why, from all the other women I've seduced, of course."

Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Um. I may have, uh. Bought a bra and practiced. After you told me when to come over for… this."

"You did that just to impress me."

Marco blushed.

"You know, that's almost sweet." She grinned like a shark. "Now let's see if I can do even _better_."


	28. Sparring After Midnight (Jake/Rachel/Ax)

Some nights, if you walk just beyond the Hork-Bajir valley, you can hear them: the snap of a tail blade, branches breaking to a bear's blow, a low feline growl.

There are no sounds of pain, no crunch of morphing to heal wounds. That's not what this fight is.

Stay, and you'll finally hear demorphing, and soft murmurs: «That was well fought» and "D'you think you can sleep now?" and "Let's just rest here, Ax'll keep us warm."

The next morning, Jake and Rachel wander back into the valley, grass and twigs and tufts of blue fur in their hair.


	29. Win-Win Situation (Rachel/Ax/Marco)

"This is just unfair," Marco complains, another quarter lost.

"Hardly," Ax scoffs. "I am trained as a fighter pilot. It is no surprise I should swiftly learn to beat you both at these 'arcade games.'"

"Payback time, Rachel," says Marco. "Whoever beats him gets first crack at him later."

"You will not beat me," Ax says.

"Maybe you should let us." Rachel eyes the curve of the tight jeans she'd bought him. "Arcade games aren't the only new thing we're planning to teach you today."

"Intriguing." Ax smiles smugly. "But you must earn your prizes here, correct? Another quarter, please."


	30. We Accept Your Surrender (Jake/Cassie/Tobias)

"You shouldn't trust me," says Jake.

"But I do," says Tobias. He kneels, presents his wrists.

Cassie ties them together with her bathrobe's belt. She tips his chin up with her fingertips. "Look, Jake. See how much he wants to do this for you."

"I can see why he'd do it for you. But not for me."

"You don't have to know," says Tobias. "Just let me."

"What do I…"

"What you always do," says Cassie.

"All right. Here's my first order." Jake bends and kisses Tobias. "For the next two hours, I need you to be human. For us."


	31. Childhood Crushes (Jake/Marco/Cassie)

"When we were nine, Jake told me he'd never get married, because there's no way any wife could be as cool as me."

"When I was nine, I was jealous of you, because you got to spend so much time with Jake."

"And now?" asked Jake.

"I'm not jealous. I've seen the way you love each other. I'm lucky you let me in."

"I might try fighting Jake to marry you, because you're cooler than either of us."

"Good," said Jake. "Finally, please. I need to watch you kiss."

Cassie and Marco could resist Jake – but never when he begged.


	32. The Promise (Jake/Rachel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B.: As previously mentioned, this drabble does not contain incest, nor does any other in this series.

"I can't watch any of them die," says Rachel. "It's not the Earth I'm fighting for anymore, it's _them_ , because I love them so fucking much I – "

"You're lucky," says Jake. "You get to fight for them, not everyone. I can't do that, or I'll choose them over the planet."

"We can't let it happen," Rachel insists. "If someone _has_ to die – it's got to be one of us. Not just because we love them. It's who we are."

"OK," says Jake. "If it comes to that, it'll be you or me. I promise."

Rachel isn't sure if he's lying.


	33. Even Educated Fleas Do It (Jake/Ax/Cassie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is, of course, from Cole Porter's "Let's Do It, Let's Fall in Love."

"Ax, do Andalites ever do…" Jake gestures vaguely. "This?"

Ax stares, uncomprehending.

"You know," Cassie prompts. "The six of us."

«Ah. Well, if a female is genetically compatible with two males, then she may – »

Jake looks horrified at this idea of romance, so Cassie saves him, interrupting, "Animals do it all the time."

«I have not observed this behavior in other humans,» Ax drapes his tail over Jake's and Cassie's shoulders, the blade a harmless weight on Jake's chest. «But you should not worry what is normal among humans. Both my people and yours could learn from how we love.»


	34. Looking Out for Him (Cassie/Ax/Marco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'm going to write a proper fic about race issues in Animorphs. Until then, I drabble.

"All right, Ax, these are the rules," said Marco. "If you're walking in human morph at night, wear the clothes Rachel got you, and don't slouch. Walk like you know where you're going."

"Don't talk to the police unless you absolutely have to," said Cassie. "If they try to stop you going someplace, ask if you're under arrest. They have to read you your rights."

"Prince Jake never told me all these rules," Ax said, bewildered.

Cassie and Marco exchanged a look. 

Marco side-hugged Ax, smiled wryly. "He wouldn't know." 

Cassie squeezed his hand. "We're looking out for you too."


	35. Mother, Father, Lover, Friend (Cassie/Jake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know Cassie and Jake are totally the team parents.

Cassie doesn't remember what her love for Jake was like before the six of them got together.

She loved him first. She loved him with his mask off, his awkward vulnerability when they were alone together. She liked him best that way.

Now, she thinks she loves him best when they're with the others, when she can watch the ways he loves them, the parts of himself he shows to them.

Now, when they're alone, it's because they like the peace; they know how to share the quiet.

"Thank you," Jake whispers into her cheek, "for taking care of them."


	36. Reasons Why (OT6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to cap it all off, an OT6 double drabble. This project has been so much fun, everyone. Thank you for following, and I hope this inspires people to go out and write more OT6 because it is the ship of champions and writing this series has made me ship it even more.

Jake loves them because Rachel gives him his spirit unflagging, Cassie his self-searching, Ax his duty unwavering, Marco his keen-seeing, Tobias his dream-seeking – and if it wasn't _them_ he was leading, he wouldn't be any leader worth following.

Marco loves them because every time he forges his pain into jokes that make them laugh, every time they let him cry without comment, it gives him the strength he needs to fight his family free.

Cassie loves them because they listen to her moral objections while never seeing or smelling the blood she can always feel sticky on her palms. She loves them because they let her pretend, despite everything, that she's a good person. 

Rachel loves them because sometimes she's like a live grenade beneath her skin, and they find that not only useful but beautiful, a firework tearing red-gold wounds into the sky. 

Aximili loves them because they show him the flaws in the society he always knew, and make him realize that he could become so much more than the academy taught him he could be. 

Tobias loves them because they're family, and they taught him what that word – so mysterious to him for so long – really means. 


End file.
